


Problems, or Are They?

by SeasonalTea



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: I love Kirsch and I'm hoping to have enough energy later to write a part two, Other, Took a break from a longer fic to whip this up for someone!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonalTea/pseuds/SeasonalTea
Summary: Thinking was hard to do above the thunderous sound of your racing heart and blubbering tongue.  Good thing one of you was still composed through this whole debacle.
Relationships: Kirschtaria Wodime/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Problems, or Are They?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaccckkk. After translating Arjuna Alter's materials in a couple of hours after a friend sent me pics, I'm feeling motivated to write again lol. I have two Arjuna wips from last year I'm hoping to finish soon, but my priority is actually a really long Kingu fic right now. This was a product of taking a break from said fic while talking to friends about the Crypters. Kirsch is cute and I kind of want to continue this to let the reader have a chance to fluster him as well heheh.

A mage, from young, was raised to be fundamentally different. Societal standards and morals held different meanings for those who studied thaumaturgy. Social connections and relationships were to further one’s pursuits and help family lineages prosper. In some ways, it was antiquated yet the methods of mages were about reaching the future. Like every other child meant to inherit a crest, you were raised to believe in such. With the Root as your goal, you devoted yourself to your studies and perfecting yourself as a mage.

So, why?

When you had lived your life in a way any student of the Clocktower would have been proud to have lived, why were you faced with this one inexplicable problem?

“This is the book you wanted, correct?”

“Y-Yeah, thanks…”

A million different curses stormed through your mind at your stutter, but the thumping of your heart only intensified as the blond before you offered a small smile. Why to god did this man make you feel like this? You made sure not to let your fingertips get even close to grazing the male’s own hands (though he wore gloves, but your frantic mind would have still combusted at the pseudo contact) when you took the book from him. Exchange over, the lightly dressed man you recognised as a classmate turned back to the shelves and quickly singled out his own tome before removing it from the shelf. Although you needed to head to the checkout counter and had no (rational) reason to want to talk to the man, you stayed rooted to the spot as you watched him pick out his book. If you had any modicum of coherency left, you would have politely excused yourself to slip behind him and out of the aisle, but your brain was fried even deeper than American fair food. So frazzled, you failed to realise that the blond had noticed your stock still form still next to him and you jumped when he called your name.

“Sorry, am I in the way?” he queried.

“Huh? Ah, no! Sorry, um, I was just lost in thought,” you quickly fibbed before something clicked in your mind. “Wait, you know my name?”

Your classmate blinked before nodding in affirmation. “We’re in Lord Elrod’s lecture together. You always answer his questions quite eloquently if I’m allowed to say so.”

Heat rose along your neck and you only hoped you were not visibly sweating.

“I-I see. Thank you. I didn’t expect you to know who I was,” you admitted, not used to straightforward compliments.

“Ah, I should introduce myself then, my apologies. I’m Kirschtaria Wodime, pursuing-”

“-the study of Astromancy under Lord Animusphere’s patronage. I’m quite aware. Actually, I’d be surprised if there was someone in our year who didn’t know who you are,” you confessed.

“I… see,” Kirschtaria responded rather hesitantly and panic flashed through you internally that you said something to insult the prodigy. “I’m not too fond of my reputation preceding me these days if I’m being honest.”

“Oh, um, sorry about that,” you offered. Part of you wanted to reassure the male in some way that you held no bias despite his fame, but the words stuck in your throat.

“Well, no, that wasn’t the whole truth.” Kirschtaria cleared his throat. “I was just hoping you had no preconceptions about me since I actually have a favour I wanted to ask of you.”

“Huh?” was all you could muster in response.

“You obviously know the material quite well if your answers in class are anything to go by, so I was wondering if I could run some theories by you?” the blond asked.

If you were not absolutely dumbstruck by the genius known as Kirschtaria Wodime asking you for help, you might have noticed the slightly embarrassed hesitancy in his words.

“I, um, I mean if I can help, yeah, s-sure!” you blathered to your embarrassment, but the man only quirked his lips into a small smile.

“I know a good tea place we can talk at easily. Here, let me give you the address.”

With that, Kirschtaria retrieved a small notebook and pen from his school bag. A couple of scribbles later, he tore the paper from the book and offered it to you. When you extended your hand to accept the scrap, however, the blond’s other hand caught yours and turned it over. Before you could squeak out a question of what he was doing, he brought the back of your hand to his face and pressed a soft kiss to your knuckles.

“It’s a date, then.”

Without another word, he smiled and slipped the paper note into your open palm before parting ways with you.

Jaw slack, you could only watch blankly as Kirschtaria’s back disappeared out the library doors. As your thoughts raced without direction, you kept coming back to the last words he left you with.

Date.

Your body swiftly crumpled to the floor in a squat as you slapped a hand over your mouth to help stifle your rising scream. Your heart was beating far faster than should have been possible and you realised you now had two problems. That being, you were clearly head over heels for one Kirschtaria Wodime and you now had a date with him. A little voice in the back of your head incessantly whispered to you, though, was that really a problem?


End file.
